falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Dragon wants you to take out Lo Pan - hand to hand
The Dragon wants you to take out Lo Pan - hand to hand is a quest in Fallout 2. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When you first arrive in San Francisco, you'll see a ring in the middle of the crossroads, and two men fighting hand-to-hand there: a muscular man with his torso naked, and a man dressed in black. With a mighty blow, the muscled man throws his adversary to the ground, stating: "Your kung-fu is not good here". After a fade-in cut you can freely talk to the citizens, and learn that the two fighting men are masters of martial arts, opposed in philosophy. The Dragon, the barechested man, cares for others and wants to teach his martial arts knowledge to all. Lo Pan, the man dressed in black, just cares for himself and doesn't want to teach others. Both have their respective gyms, one on the right street, and the other on the left street. Visiting The Dragon yields an explanation of the situation, and the current stalemate, as well as his point of view, you must agree with him to begin the quest. The Dragon can't fight directly in a deathmatch with Lo Pan, but you can offer to do this for him, and if you are sufficiently skilled in Unarmed combat (125%) he'll allow you to challenge Lo Pan. If you are not, he won't permit the confrontation and you can train with him. The training lasts around four hours, and it increases your Unarmed combat skill by 5%. If you try to train again with him before one full day has passed he will refuse, saying "Not everything is physical strength, grasshopper." When you are confident enough, you can challenge The Dragon. You can choose to fight to prove your skills, and you'll fight with six of his followers, one after another, healing automatically after defeating each one. After defeating his followers you will be forced into a showdown with Lo Pan. Go to his gym at the west side of the street, and challenge him. Defeat his four followers, and dispatch him quickly. If you are too slow he will break the rules by pulling out a .223 pistol. After defeating him talk to The Dragon to finish the quest. Alternatively you can help Lo Pan to defeat the Dragon. Opponents * Zurak (first opponent) * Jimmy * Herb * Jobe * Master Rube * Master Ziggy * Lo Pan (final opponenent) Rewards * 8000 XP. * Increased Damage Resistance. * Unarmed training with Dragon if your skill is too low. Notes * In the arena, when fighting hand-to-hand, the player can kill him, if they are powerful. In that case, the quest is not available * The Dragon wants the player to prove himself against five of his fightersThe Dragon's dialogue: {230}{}{First, you will need to prove you can do it. I will have you go up against five of my fighters - one at a time. If you beat them then you will receive your final test.}. However, in the ring actually six have to be defeated. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:San Francisco ru:Дракон просит вас уничтожить Ло Пэна. В рукопашном бою uk:Дракон просить вас знищити Ло Пена. У рукопашному бою